In the non-volatile memory device, it is desired to expand the memory area by reducing the driving circuit area. In addition to shrinking the memory cell size, it is a useful way to increase the storage capacity thereof. For example, a NAND-type flash memory comprises a driving circuit provided on the semiconductor body that is formed into a line-and-space pattern. The whole lines of the semiconductor body, however, may not be effectively utilized to form the circuit elements, because of the restrictions in the manufacturing process.